The Request
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Sometimes the things that will change or kill us are the things we least expect. The Gale Force calls a truce with the Wicked Witch of the West to deliver to her a piece of news that will change her life forever. Fiyeraba two-shot AU
1. A Truce

**EOCs and Standardized testing quickly approaching...this might be my last post for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Comment je souhaite que je possédais Wicked, mais je n'ai pas. (French)**

They approached from across the field bearing a white flag of truce and upwards of 500 men. She stood facing them, keeping her expressions and thoughts carefully guarded. This could be a trick, and she could be terrified out of her wits, but they would never know that.

To the Witch's surprise, leading the group was not Fiyero but a young man of about the same age, but Giliken. He marched with a grave expression that seemed odd on his handsome, light features. She frowned slightly at this, questions filling her mind. Why was the Gale Force approaching her under truce with a different leader than normal?

The small army stopped a hundred yards away, nobody advanced. The wind whistled in the silence, blowing her hair around and making their flag wave wildly. Both parties stood examining each other, weighing their odds if a fight were to occur.

After two minutes had gone by without a word, Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "Well, what do you want? Get on with it, I have better things to do than stand around talking to you."

The Giliken boy bravely approached, flanked by two very large, muscular guards. They both carried white flags but didn't much look like they wanted peace. The leader examined her for a minute then swung out his arm, meaning to shake the Witch's hand.

She didn't move her arms from their folded position.

Awkwardly, he dropped it back to his side, clearing his throat, "Mrs. Witch-"

Now both eyebrows raised and she let out a frightening cackle, "_Mrs. Witch?_ Do you think I'm married? Is there a Mr. Witch somewhere out there, as green as I?"

"Sorry...Miss Wicked Witch."

Again, she laughed, "I love how you Ozians assume that's my name. Oh, yeah, because _Wicked Witch_ was such a popular name choice twenty-one years ago."

He looked surprised, "You have a name?"

"You remind me of somebody I know. He was just a tad more brainless than you. Actually, he should be here...where is Captain Fiyero?"

Strangely, he didn't seem to think it was weird that she knew the missing commander's name. Then again, shouldn't you know everything you can about the person in charge of killing you?

He let out a sigh, "You see, Miss-"

"Elphaba."

"Elphaba?"

"Elphaba Thropp."

"Your name is really Elphaba Thropp?"

She rolled her eyes, "You can call me Kumbrica for all I care, but my name is Elphaba Thropp."

"Oh, all right. You see Miss Elphaba, we are here on the request of an Emerald City official-"

"Tell the Wizard I said that as soon as he frees all the Animals and get rid of the laws, I'll join him."

He shook his head, falling back into the same grave expression as before, "No, Miss Elphaba. We are not here on his Ozness' request. You have been summoned to the death bed under complete truce by our former captain, Fiyero Tiggular."

Her heart seemed to stop beating and for a moment, she felt the world freeze. No, it couldn't be...they were lying, it was a trick, a plot by Morrible or something. Fiyero couldn't be sick, that was impossible, unheard of. He was strong, immune to all illness.

Yet, as she looked at the sad boy, Elphaba realized this was no plot to get her. They had traveled across Oz chasing an uncatchable criminal to fulfill their kind captain's last request. The three standing before her and those she could see in the crowd behind were silently begging her to believe them. But she wouldn't...couldn't...Fiyero...oh Fiyero...

The Giliken produced a scroll from his pack and handed it to her. She broke the seal, trembling slightly, and smoothed it out. The words were shaky and written by a weak hand.

_My dear Elphaba,_

_I have caught a terrible illness that is slowly spreading throughout me, leaving me bed-ridden. The physicians say I have very little time left, as it is slowly spreading to my heart. As a high-ranking Ozian official (and don't roll you eyes, I really am one!) and a very sick man, the Wizard has declared complete truce for the moment so that you may visit me before my death._

_Please hasten, Elphaba, for I wish to see your beautiful face one last day. I love you very much._

_Fiyero Tiggular_

_P.S. Please do not murder my Gale Force leader for any unneeded reason, Nikku has been a wonderful friend to me._

She felt as though her heart had been squeezed very tightly and a knot formed in her throat. Elphaba read the letter again, swallowing the tears that sprung to her eyes. He had loved her...after all this time, he had really loved her...and now he was dying

She looked up at Nikku, who was staring at her in wonder, amazed by the emotion that the Wicked Witch of the West had showed. Her expression was so sad...so _human_...that he wondered why she had become what she was in the first place.

"I have to go to the Emerald City...immediately." she said softly, and he could hear her voice cracking on the last syllable. Elphaba held out her hand grimly and this time, they both shook. Enemy united with enemy in a kind of understanding that only love and concern of a third could bring.

"It was a pleasure to be second-in-charge of hunting you, Miss Elphaba."

"It was a pleasure being hunted, good-bye Nikku."

Without another word, she mounted her broomstick and flew to the Emerald City as fast as lightning.

**Reviews are appreciated. The next chapter should be up within two days**


	2. Goodbye, Love

**All right, this is about my sixth rewriting of this, let's hope it works! Thanks to all of my _wonderful_ reviewers!**

The room was crowded with people, all talking in hushed, worried whispers. In the center, lying weakly on the bed, Fiyero was pretending to be asleep. While he was awake, they did nothing but tell him empty promises of getting better and weep. While he slept they still cried, but quieter and didn't talk about recovery.

There was only one person he wanted to see anyway. His parents, "girlfriend" and old classmates didn't matter to him anymore. He had already said his goodbyes to them, long and tearful and noisy ones with a lot of wailing, none of it his.

Fiyero sometimes imagined that he could hear her swooping down outside the window, or pretended he saw a green hand on the glass, but it was always the wind and result of his delirium. The Prince could see her in his mind's eye; tall and as green as grass with clever eyes and a sarcastic smile. She had long, black hair, dark as midnight, and a beauty that was so beyond anybody else's that nobody could see it but him.

Oh, how much he wished that Elphaba was there with him.

Suddenly, the balcony doors swung open and several people let out small screams and gasps. Fiyero smiled despite his "sleeping" state. _That would be Elphaba..._

The room grew deadly silent and every eye stared at her. Glinda gasped and ran up to embrace her old friend. A few ladies fainted.

"Elphaba," she whispered into the Witch's ear. "I've missed you...Oz..."

But the green woman's mind was only fixed on one mission; "Where is he?"

The good witch nodded towards the bed and Elphaba strode over, people scurrying out of her way. By the time she reached the bed, the room, which had been crowded to bursting minutes before was now completely empty save Glinda sitting in the corner.

Gently, Elphaba sat on the bed, and stroked the asleep Prince's cheek. His eyes fluttered open at the touch. He blinked, then his mouth grew to a grin.

"Elphaba..." his voice was weak, dangerously so.

"Fiyero...I..." A tear silently made its way down her face. Her reached up and wiped it off smiling slightly.

"Don't cry, Elphie, you'll melt."

She let out a laugh that turned instantly into a choked sob. He slid his hand into hers, rubbing her palm with his fingers. "I can't believe," he mused, "that the first time I would ever see Elphaba Thropp, the_ Witch of the West,_ cry it would be over me."

The corner of her mouth twitched and she shook her head. Fiyero tried to lift himself into a sitting position but gasped and slid back down against the pillows. A terrible fit of coughing overcame him and he leaned against Elphaba for support as his body jerked violently. When it finally died down, he laid back weak and sweating on his pillow, breathing hard.

Now, Fiyero gripped her hand harder than ever with a sort of wild, desperate frenzy. "Elphaba..." he mumbled.

"I'm right here," she whispered, swallowing even more tears.

"I...I...love...you."

Elphaba nodded, voice catching in her whisper. "I know. I love you, too Fiyero."

"You...you do?"

She leaned down and gently kissed him. It should have been a hugely significant event, kissing a boy for the first time, especially the one she had secretly loved for two years. However, all she could think about was how feverishly hot his lips were. From behind them, she heard Glinda whimper but the good witch didn't say a word.

Fiyero smiled and closed his eyes. "Now...I'm happy. Wouldn't go...until you came. Wanted...to know..." He started coughing again and by the time he was finished, all the blood had drained from his face and tears of exhaustion had gathered in his eyes.

Elphaba quietly wiped them away, cradling his face. He reached up a trembling hand and stroked her green cheek. "I love you, Elphaba."

Something in his eyes seemed to fade, the light flickering off. Fiyero's hand slipped from her face and landed with a soft thud on the bed. Elphaba felt as though somebody had sucked the air from her lungs, she couldn't breath, couldn't think.

She laid her head gently on Fiyero's chest, hand still entwined with his lifeless one. The noise of Glinda's soft footsteps approached and the blonde shut the Prince's eyes. Gently, she sat next to her best friend, whose entire body shook in grief.

"He always loved you," Glinda whispered, "I knew it from the start."

Elphaba just nodded wordlessly, formerly suppressed tears now streaming down her face. They sat like that for a very long time, crying like young children as they held onto each other and their love's lifeless body.

The sound of the door opening seemed to come from a million miles away and neither either bothered to notice it. People stared at the two and Fiyero in utter shock and amazement.

Finally, Elphaba tore herself away, wiping the tears from her face and set her jaw determinedly. "I must go."

"But where?" asked Glinda softly.

The Witch took her broomstick and swung open the balcony door.

"West,"

With one more brokenhearted glance towards Fiyero, Elphaba mounted and flew off into the setting sun.

It was the last time any Ozian ever saw the Wicked Witch of the West.

***peeps out* Review?**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
